


eiffel tower in the backdrop

by candidshot



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Klaus and Caroline celebrating with the Eiffel Tower in the background.





	eiffel tower in the backdrop

Then fifty years easily skidded past.

A table set for two with candles lit, roses scattered and the sun setting behind the Eiffel Tower.

"What?" Caroline asked sitting down, flushing at the immense yet gentle brush of Klaus's eyes caressing her.

"Everything", he answered, a smile around his lips, the sun dipping orange in his eyes.

"Why are you always so dramatic?" she shrugged, a smile wrapped around her mouth as she took in the view and breathed in Klaus's haranguing around her.

"How could I not?" He poured her a glass of wine, the dimples in his cheekbones devine, "You're literally my everything".

She took the glass he handed her, "Whatever happened to things such as this being nothing but trivial human conventions to a vampire?"

He laughed. His dimples pronounced. "I was young and stupid", his eyes, his smile, the air he breathed- everything about him loved her.

"You were over a thousand years old", she clinked their glass in a toast, "But anyway, Happy Anniversary, Klaus".

He smiled.

And she smiled.

Over a hundred and eighty years, and the Eiffel Tower had only then known genuine beauty.

★*☆♪

eiffel tower in the backdrop   
klaus x caroline


End file.
